Almost First Kiss
by ErgJelo
Summary: "It all started since the week before 2nd grade when I had to move from California to Miami. I was in our car and my dad was about to park, until I saw her. She was sitting there; her big, brown eyes staring at me". AU. Multi-chapter. Creepy crushes and character/relationship development, so if you like any of that, read this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** "It all started since the week before 2nd grade when I had to move from California to Miami. I was in our car and my dad was about to park, until I saw her. She was sitting there; her big, brown eyes staring at me". AU. Multi-chapter. Creepy crushes and character/relationship development, so if you like any of that, read this story.

**A/N: **I'M BACK! If you liked my first story, How To Make A Love Song, then maybe you should check this out. Hopefully you'll like it. Inspired by the movie Flipped. It's kind of like the Austin & Ally version of it. Oh, and by the way, I didn't write the song in HTWALS, it's from one of my favourite Filipino bands.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Austin & Ally. Or the movie Flipped, which is an amazing movie. I'm not good at disclaimers…

**Austin's POV**

All I ever wanted the most was for Ally Dawson to leave me alone. It all started since the week before 2nd grade when I had to move from California to Miami. It's not that different from here. Bright sun and hot weather and all, but I'll definitely miss it there. I was in our car and my dad was about to park, until I saw her. She was sitting there, across the street; her big, brown eyes staring at me. Something about her creeped me out. She didn't even show any emotion, just a blank expression on her face.

I was helping my dad unload our things from the truck, but then _she_ came. Who is this girl? She tried to carry a box, then my dad noticed her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you doing?" my dad asked. And then she spoke. Her voice is like an angel's. A really creepy one though.

"Don't you want some help?" she answered. You see my dad is very cautious about strangers.

"No. Who are you anyway?'

"My name's Ally Dawson. I live across the street."

"Shouldn't you be getting back to your mom or something?"

"No, she said it's fine"

My dad is still not convinced. "Hey Austin, you should go help your mom inside."

"Huh?" My dad looked at me and winked. "Oh right". I made my way out of the truck to go inside my new house and hide. Possibly forever. But this Ally girl could not take a hint. I didn't want to be near her, she was creepy. She followed me out and tried to catch up to me, and the weirdest thing happened. She grabbed my hand, and it gave me quite a shock.

My mom came out and saw us. "Well hello there. I see you have met my son." I was so embarrassed that I didn't know what to do. Finally, I did the first thing that came into my mind. Run inside. However, my problems were far from over.

The first day of school. Yup, that's where I will be spending most of my life in, and she just had to be there. As I entered my new class, I saw her. Ally Dawson was in my class.

"Austin? You're here!" She ran over and hugged me. Everybody laughed. School would not be my favourite place for a long time.

I made a new friend today. His name is Dez. He's a little weird, but he's a good guy. However, his obliviousness came out and asked me if Ally was my girlfriend. First, no way she will be my girlfriend. She's creepy. Second, I'm in the 2nd grade. Girls are the least of my problems at this age. Or so I thought.

Because of what happened that morning, I was labelled for life.

Until 8th grade when I made a plan.

I went out of the school bus and ran to catch up with one of the most popular girls in school, Cassidy.

"Hi Austin!" She smiled when she saw me. Hey, I can't help it if I'm good looking.

I asked her out. Yep, that was the plan. To fully understand the brilliance of this plan, you'll have to know that Cassidy is Ally's mortal enemy. And this is perfect because I know for a fact that Ally is right behind me, watching as I woo Cassidy. I never really understood why Ally doesn't like Cassidy. She's nice, friendly, and well… she has a lot of hair **(1.)**

The idea was for Cassidy to eat lunch with me, we'll walk to class together, and hopefully Ally would lose interest in me.

As we walked down the hallway, she started talking about what colors are "in" this season. Man, she is boring. I saw Ally getting her books from her locker, so I grabbed Cassidy's hand and hoped that Ally would notice.

She _did _notice and I quickly looked away. She did not look happy. The plan was going quite nicely.

That is until one of my "friends", Dallas **(2.)**, developed a crush on Cassidy himself. He was trying to flirt with her while she talked about what science experiment she was going to do at the science fair. It was obvious that Dallas didn't care about which "conditioner causes less split ends".

I stayed cool with it. I mean, it's not like Cassidy and I were official. But apparently, Dallas slipped out a little something that was supposed to be a secret. He told Cassidy about my plan on using her. She didn't take it well.

The word spread quick, and for Ally, well she started with the googly-eyes again. But this time, I'm pretty sure it got creepier. She was sitting behind me in class. While I was reading over my notes, she started sniffing my hair. Creepy, right?

My only chance of getting out of this was next year. I'm going to be a freshman, at a high school, with more people in it, and more ways to avoid Ally Dawson. Maybe we wouldn't be in any classes together and I would be free.

**Ally's POV**

The first day I met Austin Moon, I flipped. Their car passed by, their truck right behind them. He was sitting by the window, then I saw him. And his eyes. Something in those beautiful eyes. His family just moved in the neighbourhood, across my house, and I've gone over to help them.

"Hey Austin, you should go help your mom inside". I was in their truck for, like, 1 minute when Austin's dad sent him off. It was obvious that he didn't want to go, so I chased after him to see if we could play a little before he got locked inside his house.

The next thing I know, he's holding my hand and looking deep into my eyes. I swear my heart skipped a beat. Was this it? Could this be my first kiss? **(3.) **But then his mom came out of the house.

"Well, hello there. I see that you have met my son."

I grinned as I saw his face turn red. He was so embarrassed that he had to run inside.

That night, before I went to sleep, I was thinking about what could've happened if we _did_ kiss. I mean, it was obvious that he has feelings for me, but he didn't want to show them. He was just shy. My mom told me that all boys were like that.

So I decided to help him get over his shyness. I've given him lots of chances. I even hugged him in class to let him know that I was here if he needed a friend. Then maybe more, but what do I know? I was only in the 2nd grade.

By the 8th grade, I managed to control my crush for him. Then _Cassidy_ just had to come. She was nothing but a whiny, gossipy, backstabbing flirt. All hair, and no substance **(4.)** And there she was. Walking down the hallway, holding hands with Austin. _My_ Austin. The one walking around with my almost-first kiss!

The only solution I could think of was to ignore them. I _know_ Cassidy, and a guy like Austin will eventually see through what she really is like. A week later, I saw Austin and Cassidy at lunch break, and they broke up. Cassidy slapped him. Well, of course I had to laugh. I didn't want to be mean, so I only chuckled to myself. I mean, she didn't take it well, and she was my mortal enemy, so it would only make sense.

I was sitting in class, waiting for Austin to sit in front of me, but he actually said "Hi Ally". He said hi _and_ my name for no reason at all! I sighed just thinking about the thought of him being so shy and so cute, and his hair smelled like a fresh summer breeze **(5.)**, with a hint of watermelon. I couldn't get enough of it. I spent a whole year secretly sniffing his hair, and wondering if he was ever going to turn from an _almost_-first kiss, to _just_ my first kiss.

**A/N:** **Okay well I hoped you guys liked the first chapter. For the people that like Cassidy, I'm really sorry that I had to make her Ally's enemy. I just didn't want to use an OC, but don't worry, Cassidy won't be that bad. Same as most of you guys, I don't like it either when Dallas or Cassidy are bad people in fanfics. Can you forgive me for that? No? Okay… I am also sorry if Austin hated Ally a little too much. And I am sorry if Ally became too creepy. All of that will _reverse_ hopefully soon and that means more Auslly so yay! If Austin or Ally became a little (or a lot) OOC, then just stay tuned for later chapters, it will get better**.

**(1.) Actual lines from the movie. Well, some of them, and I don't own that.**

**(2.) Like Cassidy, Dallas won't exactly be a "good" character, and I'm sorry for that. I just explained the rest on the A/N**

**(3.) Again, some of the lines here are from the movie, which I don't own.**

**(4.) More lines from the movie… don't own it.**

**(5.) Okay, well I thought it would be weird if I put "fresh summer breeze" describing Austin since that's what everyone does, but I didn't want to copy the movie **_**too**_** much.**

I guess that's it. Feel free to let me know what you thought of the first chapter and I'll try to update ASAP.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** "It all started since the week before 2nd grade when I had to move from California to Miami. I was in our car and my dad was about to park, until I saw her. She was sitting there; her big, brown eyes staring at me". AU. Multi-chapter. Creepy crushes and character/relationship development, so if you like any of that, read this story.

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait….. If there are people who are waiting…. I just have been busy with school stuff and my brother keeps hogging the computer. But here is chapter 2! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Austin & Ally. Or the movie Flipped, which is an amazing movie. I'm not good at disclaimers…

**Austin's POV**

Before I ramble on about stuff, let me tell you a little background about my life. First of all, my name is Austin Monica Moon, if you didn't already know that, and my middle name really annoys me. My parents are the king and queen of Moon's Mattress Kingdom. I find it weird, but they do sell some really good mattresses there. My best friends are Dez, he's… unique. People might find him weird, but that's just who he is, and I like him for that. My other friend is Dallas. He's just a normal guy, but he can be full of suprises. Well, I guess that's it. You'll know the rest of my story as I tell you about how my life is with Ally Dawson in. But I'm warning you, a lot of… unexpected things happen in it.

High school brought changes like I thought. But the biggest one didn't happen at school. It happened right at home. My grandpa came to live with us. He was so quiet, and he's always sitting by the window, looking outside all day. My mom said that he's always staring like that because he misses my grandma. I wouldn't have known if she hadn't told me. That's not really something my grandpa would to talk me about. He rarely even talks to me nowadays…

Well, up until Ally was in the front page of the newspaper. I was quietly walking into the fridge to get a drink when he noticed my presence and called out my name.

"Oh hey Austin, why don't you have a seat?"

That was strange… I was about to ask him what he wanted to talk to me about, but I just decided to follow his wishes and sat down to the couch next to his recliner.

"So why don't you tell your grandpa about your friend, Ally Dawson?"

Oh. That's what he wanted to talk to me about. I didn't really want to tell grandpa that Ally isn't exactly my friend. I didn't want to disappoint him.

"Friend? Uhh… Ally isn't really my friend…" I tried to tell him the nicest way possible.

"Oh really? Why not?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Umm… why do you really want to know?"

He showed me the newspaper he was holding as an answer. There was Ally, sitting on top of a tree. Now, Ally Dawson didn't end up on the cover of the local newspaper for being some kind of gifted genius… Nope. She was on the front cover because she was protesting on saving some kind of sycamore tree. She refused to get off the tree when they were about to cut it down.

Seriously, what is up with her and that stupid tree? I swear she's in love with that tree. You know what else I'm pretty sure she's in love with? Me. Everytime I pass that tree; when I'm walking home from hanging out with Dez, or when I'm just riding my skateboard around the block, she's always trying to get me to climb up the tree with her.

I can still hear her creepy, but angelic, voice inviting me to join her and telling me how beautiful the view was from up there. I know I don't like her and everything, but after all these years, I still don't know how to reject her offer. I mean, do you know how sad her face would look like? I wouldn't be able to handle the guilt knowing that I caused it. Even if I don't like Ally, I'm still a good guy, and I wouldn't want to hurt her -or anyone's- feelings. Don't think that this changes anything though. I still really want to get away from her.

But can you blame me? Let me tell you about what happens everyday at the school bus stop. Everyday, when we're waiting for it to come, she's just always up in that tree, hugging her precious book in her chest, and announcing how near the bus is for every second. Seriously, it's annoying. We get it, the bus is near. She didn't really need to tell us that, so I don't know why she keeps doing that.

"It's turning 'round the corner!" She said while climbing down. Like we didn't already know about that.

As the bus comes to a stop, she asks me "Doesn't the tree look particularly beautiful today?"

No. No it doesn't. Without thinking I said:

"If by beautiful, you mean 'incredibly ugly', then yes. Yes it does."

She just rolls her eyes at my answer. Okay maybe she's not _that_ sensitive. Before she gets in the bus, she turns around and tells me:

"You're just visually challenged. I feel sorry for you" **(1.)**

Me? Visually challenged? Are you kidding? This is coming from someone who lives in a dumpster! Well, it's not really a dumpster, but have you seen her house? The bricks are covered in dirt. There are weeds everywhere. It's a mess! It annoyed my dad. Big time.

One day, Ally's dad was cleaning a bunch of music instruments in their living room, and my dad could see through the window.

"Oh look, there he is. Fixing up a bunch of trumpets and such. Thinks he's such a great musician. So sad" My dad said to himself. I thought it was kind of mean, but I didn't say anything. I was going to return back to my conversation with Dez, but apparently he heard what my dad has said and had a little disagreement about it.

"Well actually he gives music lessons to kids who want to learn. A lot of people say he's actually a great teacher." Dez said, sounding like he didn't want to sound rude.

"Music lessons, huh? Well let me tell you something. The world would have a lot more 'greatness' in it if _he_ gets a teacher on how to fix up his yard"

As annoying that yard was to my dad, it was _nothing_ compared to how Ally Dawson annoyed me with that sycamore tree. Everyday, we had to listen to her telling how far away the bus is, and nobody even asks.

One morning, Dallas and I were walking to the bus stop. Until we saw some men by the sycamore tree, and one of them were talking to Ally.

"Listen here, kid. You are trespassing and obstructing progress on a contracted job." the man said.

Dallas ran over the other people waiting for the school bus, watching the scene. "Guys, what's going on?". Before anyone could answer him, the man said "You're going to have to come down, or we'll have no choice but to cut you down". That's when I ran over to catch up with them.

Ally saw me and practically begged me to come up there with her.

"Austin! You guys! Come up here with me! They wouldn't cut it down if all of us were up here!"

The school bus stopped for us, and everybody rushed to get in, not wanting to get in trouble. Ally had gone crazy. They wanted to cut down the tree, and she's gone crazy. Why is that tree so important to her anyway?

As I was about to get in the bus, Ally called after me.

"Austin, please!" I looked back up at her. I really felt bad for Ally, but I couldn't ditch school just for her.

And we're back at the Grandpa conversation.

"Why isn't she your friend?"

"Well, you'd have to know Ally…" What? It's true!

"I would actually like that." I didn't expect that.

"Why?" Well, I really was curious.

"The girl has guts. Why don't you invite her over some time?' My grandpa insisted.

"Seriously? It's just that she's… stubborn. And really pushy. An she comes on to people too strong. Not to mention the fact that she's been stalking me ever since I met her." I told grandpa.

He did not look disappointed like I thought he would. In fact, it was the opposite.

"What are you complaining about? It's not like you meet someone like that everyday?" My grandpa said. I didn't get what he said. It's not like I actually _want_ to meet more people like Ally.

My grandpa hands me the newspaper and told me to read the article, without prejudice. It's grandpa, of course I had to nod, saying that I am going to read it.

I walk back to my room, setting the paper down my desk. Of course, I wasn't going to read it. I didn't want to know more about Ally Dawson.

The next morning, Ally wasn't at the bus stop. She wasn't there the next day either. She didn't miss school though. She was there, but nobody noticed that she did. She would just sit quietly at the back of the class, writing in some book.

I told myself that I should be happy that Ally is starting to leave me alone. That's what I always wished for anyways. But, still. I really feel bad for her. I thought about telling her that I'm sorry, but I couldn't. I mean, I just got her off my back. I didn't need her thinking that I missed her.

**A/N: Okay that's chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed that! Even if I only had like 5 reviews, I'm still very thankful for you guys who read it, so thank you! I hope that this chapter reaches your expectations, and if not, I'm very sorry. May I remind you that even though I always loved writing and reading, I'm still new to this fanfic writer thing. Anyway, hopefully I can post chapter 3 really quick, and I can assure you that I am currently writing it as you read this!**

**(1.) This line is from the movie, and I don't own that. I wanted to think of something else, but this is the only thing I can find that can fit.**

**Please review! I'll really appreciate it and it motivates me to write thinking that people actually want to read my story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** "It all started since the week before 2nd grade when I had to move from California to Miami. I was in our car and my dad was about to park, until I saw her. She was sitting there; her big, brown eyes staring at me". AU. Multi-chapter. Creepy crushes and character/relationship development, so if you like any of that, read this story.

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait….. Again….. Well umm I've just been really busy and lazy for the most part, but I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Austin & Ally. Or the movie Flipped, which is an amazing movie. I'm not good at disclaimers…

**Ally's POV**

I was sitting on a stool outside in our backyard one afternoon. I was just watching my dad, trying to tune the guitars. Why do we have guitars you ask? Okay, let me give you a little background about me:

My name is Ally Dawson. My parents used to own a music store, Sonic Boom, but it's been run down ever since I was little. That didn't stop my dad from playing music though. He give free music lessons to kids at our town. My mom is just a housewife. Just cooks and cleans like normal moms usually do. I have one friend in school, Trish. She's very confident and she likes to speak her mind. Sometimes I wish I'm just like her since I'm kinda shy. Sometimes. But Trish being Trish, she's given me _plenty_ of chances to get out of my comfort zone. That's just how good of a friend she is.

That's all I could say right now. Oh yeah, I also have this special book that I like to write in, but for now…

Back to what I was saying, my dad just played a really good song just now. It sounds really nice with the peace and quiet, the birds chirping around you, the slight rustling of the trees from the wind.

Then out of nowhere he says "What's going on between you and… Austin Moon?"

I couldn't stop the blush growing on my face. Good thing my dad just took another guitar to fix up.

"Wha-What are you talking about? It's nothing"

"Oh, okay. I just thought- never mind"

Am I really that obvious? Well probably. But talking to my dad about boys is kind of awkward, you know?

"Why would you even think that?" I asked him, while trying to keep the calm atmosphere.

"Not any particular reason. Just that you talk about him…. A lot."

"I do?" I asked. My dad nodded in response. "I don't know" I continued. "I guess there's just something about his eyes". I looked off in the distance to avoid looking at my father's eyes. What? It's awkward.

"Or maybe it's the way he smiles…" And with that I smile a little too.

Again, my dad takes me by surprise. "What about him?"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my trance.

"You have to look at the _whole_ Austin." My dad explained. Now I really didn't get what he's talking about.

He must have noticed this so he continued.

"Think of this as a song. The music isn't just _some_ of it's parts. The lyrics for a song is just _words_. The beat of the drums are just a _pattern of banging_. The rest of the instruments played by itself is, well, just a bunch of music getting played. But you put all those instruments from a band and those lyrics together, you can make a song. You can make _music._ Knowing you, music is something very special to you, am I right? Sometimes you got to think of the _whole being greater than some of its parts_ **(1.)**"

I didn't understand what he was talking about, until one afternoon when I was up in my favourite sycamore tree. I was trying to grab a kite, but it was higher than when I would climb it. As I get higher and higher up the tree, I saw the view from behind the houses. It was amazing.

It was so peaceful. I was in a trance just looking at the view until I heard a familiar voice.

"Ally? Oh hey! You found my kite!" Austin said.

"Austin, you should come up here! It's so beautiful….."

"I can't! I have to go.. Um…. Feed Dez's mermaid! Yeah that's what I have to do!" Austin said sounding a little unsure.

Ever since that day, I began to climb up there every morning and stare at the sunrise. It was so beautiful that it inspired me to write in my book everyday. I used to not know what to write in it. My days are usually boring.

I could sit there forever, just staring at the sunrise. Some days it would be bright purple and pink. Other days it would be red-orange. The way the sun makes the clouds seem colored, it was amazing.

It was one of those days when I began to understand my dad's speech about the-whole-being-greater-than-some-of-its-parts.

I was up there one morning when I heard a noise down below. It was a pick-up truck and some men wearing hard hats began to grab some "sharp stuff".

'Excuse me? Hellooo? Uh you guys can't park there! It's right by the bus stop!" I yelled, since I was up in a tree after all.

One man saw me up there and told me to come down. Why? Because apparently the owner is going to build a new house and the tree is right on the lot they want to build it on.

"Now come on down, little girl, we got a job to do!" One of the guys said.

"But you can't cut it down!"

"Listen here, kid. You are trespassing and obstructing progress on a contracted job." the man said. That's when I noticed that some kids that go to my school were now waiting at the bus stop and staring at the scene.

"You're going to have to come down, or we'll have no choice but to cut you down".

'Fine! Goa ahead and cut me down! I'm never going down!" I started to tear up a little.

I saw Austin walk by the same time the bus did.

"Austin! You guys! Come up here with me! They wouldn't't cut it down if all of us were up here!" I practically begged. This tree was special to me. It's the whole reason why I started writing in my book.

Austin was the last to go in the bus. It looked like he was hesitating to go in or not, but I still called after him either way. "Austin, come one please!" Now I really was crying.

What happened after that, I don't remember. But hours later, it was like the whole town was there. They even brought up some firemen to get me to come down, kind of like the same way you get a cat to come down a tree. But I still wouldn't move.

Then my parents showed up. My dad talked to some firemen to let him come up to where I was, to get me to come down.

"Ally, honey, it's time to come down" He offered his hand to help me down. But still I wouldn't budge.

'Dad, please don't let them do this. Please don't let them cut the tree."

"Ally-" I interrupted him.

"Daddy, you could see the world from up here" I shed a tear.

"No view is worth the risk of your safety. Now come on."

"I can't"

"Ally, it's time."

I looked at the tree one last time. I knew I was going to have to come down sometime. I grabbed my father's hand as he helped me down the ladder.

And that was it. I couldn't go to sleep that night, and the other nights after that. I cried for at least 2 weeks straight.

I still had to go to school, of course. But I couldn't focus on anything. Even writing in my book seemed wrong now that I have nowhere to go to write in it. Don't get me wrong, I still write in it, but all I write are depressing diary entries and sad songs. Oh yeah did I mention I write songs and music too? Well I do, but I don't make much of a big deal about them.

Anyways, I went home to a different route, so I wouldn't have to pass where the sycamore tree- now the sycamore _stump_ is. Every minute since that day, I couldn't get my mind off of it.

My dad went in my room holding one of the guitars I watched him tune a few weeks ago. I knew he knows how happy that tree made me, but I didn't want him to feel bad about me.

"Don't worry about me dad. It was just a tree"

"It wasn't just a tree. You spent your time up there doing something you love: writing music. You know, one time I was passing by the tree when you were up there. And I heard you sing something."

I was really curious to what he was about to do. He sat down on a chair and played the guitar for me. It was one of the songs I played when I was up at the tree. It was just the guitar part, I couldn't think of any lyrics.

After he finished playing, he told me that he didn't want me to forget how I felt like when I was up in that tree. It was really sweet of my dad to do that, I couldn't resist hugging him.

**A/N: Okay well I have made some changes from the movie, but it's basically just the Austin & Ally version of it, so I hope you don't mind that. And for the people who are wondering why the tree was important to Ally, there's your answer. That's where she really committed herself to writing.**

**(1.) I kinda got that from the movie. I don't own that.**

**Again, I'm really sorry for taking so long to update. I've just been busy. I will try to update the next chapter as soon as possible. After I finish writing it, of course. And please review! They really mean a lot to me!**


End file.
